Luz entre Sombras
by Tsumoishi
Summary: Toda mi rutina y conocimientos han sido apartados de una vida ordinaria. ¿Cuando fue que comenzó esto?, ¿Cómo es que no me dí cuenta antes? "Cuando comencé a darme cuenta de que lo que estaba delante de mis ojos era real ya era demasiado tarde. La muerte había llegado" Esta es mi historia.
1. Prólogo

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de D-Gray Man no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Todos aquellos que no conozcan son de mi propiedad. Esto es sólo por diversión y no lucro de ninguna manera con esto._

* * *

 _Prólogo_

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vi el Sol? Siempre me repetía esa misma pregunta en voz baja al observar los tejados de las casas a la distancia.

Todos los días al amanecer tenía la costumbre de salir del templo y me sentaba en las pequeñas escaleras que estaban ubicadas a la salida para contemplar las bellas estructuras arquitectónicas que tenían las minkas en Shirakawa. Quizás suene como un pasatiempo aburrido pero el observar es una de las pocas libertades que se me otorgaba.

No recuerdo que día es hoy ni qué mes es, estoy totalmente aislada de conocimientos tan básicos sobre una vida normal. De lo que sí estoy segura, es que aun estamos en invierno gracias a la nieve que se estaba acumulando sobre los tejados de las casas.

¿Cómo fue que llegue a estar en esta situación? ¿Cómo fue que nuestras vidas se apartaron tanto de una realidad ordinaria?

Desde niña juntaba mis manos en oración y las comparaba con la forma de las minkas y de alguna forma se me hacía divertido e irónico, cosa que ya no me causa la misma impresión. Posteriormente realizaba mis elongaciones básicas y meditaciones para poder tener completo autocontrol y limpieza en mis rutinas de la danza que tanto amaba practicar y dar a conocer a las personas desdichadas de la Villa, Nihon Buyo.

Nihon Buyo es una danza con movimientos lentos y contenidos, mi padre fue el que me enseñó este baile que se heredó de generación en generación en mí familia. Es bastante estricto conmigo, me exigía una limpieza extrema en cada movimiento y expresión al ritmo de la nagauta. Mi vida entera a girado en torno a esta herencia y responsabilidad que ha sido puesta en mis manos como un lazo irrompible.

Hoy es un día muy especial, no hace mucho que cumplí 18 años de edad, por lo tanto será mi primera danza frente a una audiencia no tan grande desde que tengo 18, mi madre fue la que me dio esta maravillosa noticia con una sonrisa en su rostro. Aunque no supe cuando los cumplí y si bien no se hizo ningún tipo de ritual a mi nombre, estaba consiente que cumplí la mayoría de edad y eso era suficiente para mí.

Al acercarse el anochecer el frío de la temporada recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo junto con una gran ansiedad mezclada con mis nervios, sabía que era hora de prepararme para entrar a escena y hacer lo que más amaba.

Yo recurría habitualmente a las manos de mi madre, Hiroko Daishi, para que me ayudara a colocarme mi kimono y por supuesto, a ayudarme con mi peinado. Aunque ya soy oficialmente toda una mujer, el peinado para aplicar mi danza era lo más difícil de hacer y mi madre siempre era de gran ayuda en estos tipos de situaciones.

—Aún recuerdo cuando eras solo una niña y siempre te enredabas el cabello con los palillos—me dice mi madre mientras peinaba mi lacio y largo cabello, es tan negro como una noche de invierno.

—Eso es porque siempre he tenido el cabello muy largo, madre—le respondí con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia. Ella, mientras tanto, batallaba con mi cabello y me daba leves tirones para desenredarlo.

Desde que tengo memoria nunca han pasado navaja sobre mi cabello, se podría decir que es el gran tesoro de mi madre y nunca permitió que me lo cortara. No es como si me molestara tenerlo de esta manera pero para peinarme es realmente tedioso. Por ello usualmente cuando camino por el templo lo llevo totalmente suelto y eso provoca que se enrede mucho más que cuando está amarrado.

—Estas lista, Tsumi—dijo mi madre al terminar de colocar los palillos que sostenían increíblemente todo mi cabello con una ubicación correcta y firme.

—Gracias mamá—sonreí y me levanté de la silla en la cual me había posado para que mi madre me peinara.

Me encontraba solo a minutos de mi aparición en el escenario que mi padre anexó con mucho esfuerzo en este templo. Aún recuerdo que este lugar no era así, comencé a meditar eso mientras me delineaba los ojos con un fuerte color rojo y pintaba mis labios del mismo tono.

Este Templo ha sido heredado por generaciones a los primogénitos de mi familia y era un lugar con propósitos religiosos, por lo tanto eran muy recurrentes las visitas de personas llenas de desesperanza en busca de respuestas a plegarias que nunca fueron oídas.

Cada día puedo escuchar lamentos y el olor a muerte llega a mí con el viento, como si me diera una gran advertencia. No era nada nuevo para mí, se había convertido en una rutina más. Desde hace unos años Japón ha sido casi totalmente poblado por un gran porcentaje de extraños demonios que nunca antes había visto.

Muchas veces me pregunto cómo es que esas criaturas no pueden entrar a la villa donde vivo, lo único que he visto es como rodean el lugar por los aires, como vigilantes a todo lo que pasaba aquí. Sin embargo, un día al anochecer pude escuchar una conversación entre mis padres en donde con gran preocupación discutían en un tono de voz casi inaudible el hecho probable de que estos seres se camuflaban entre nosotros. Realmente no se que significaba aquello puesto que, a mi parecer, su deformidad y extravagancia no podría ser disimulada por ningún motivo. Mi mente divagó de muchas maneras para encontrarle sentido pero no había manera de que algo como eso pasara.

Este templo dejó de ser frecuentado por los habitantes de la villa a causa de esos monstruos, tenían mucho miedo de esos seres y poco a poco este templo fue perdiendo vida hasta convertirse en lo que hoy era. Es por ello, que ahora es usado como un distractor para la gente desde hace unos años atrás. Si yo puedo ser capaz de entregar alegría y un poco de esperanza a estas personas con mi danza entonces eso es suficiente para mí.

Con paso firme, pero a la vez delicado, me acerqué al escenario sosteniendo mi abanico, siempre con la precaución de no tropezar con mi kimono. Volteé levemente para visualizar a las personas que habían venido y con un suspiro, que intente disimular, me puse en posición frente a la audiencia para comenzar mi danza.

Cuando la nagauta comenzó a resonar en toda la habitación, yo comencé a mover mi cuerpo levemente de un lado a otro. Sentía como si mi mente estuviera en un lugar totalmente diferente en el que estaba, esto me llenaba de paz y la serenidad podía notarse en mi expresión facial.

Movía mis brazos con firmeza y daba leves golpes con el abanico sobre uno de ellos. Estiraba mi brazo con el que lo sujetaba hacia el lado derecho y caminaba hacia este como si mis ojos quisieran alcanzarle. No lograba mirar directamente a la pequeña multitud que me estaba observando pero de alguna forma la paz que sentía comenzaba a desaparecer debido a unos murmullos que lograba percibir.

Retrocedí hacia la izquierda y al abrir el abanico lo coloque en alto apuntando hacia el suelo y luego lo comencé a mover de una mano a otra con suavidad al ritmo de la melodía que me acompañaba.

De pronto un gran estrépito recorrió mi cuerpo por un momento, me hizo mirar rápidamente hacia el público el cual estaba siendo acorralado contra las paredes por unas sombras totalmente deformadas que de pronto se hicieron solidas. Sin saber que estaba ocurriendo intente mantener mi compostura y controlar mi mente pensando que lo que ocurría no podría ser algo real, pero al intentar continuar con mi rutina los gritos de agonía aumentaron de una forma desgarradora. Cuando comencé a darme cuenta de que lo que estaba delante de mis ojos era real ya era demasiado tarde. La muerte había llegado.

* * *

 _ **Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Tsumoishi, esta es mi primera vez escribiendo un fanfic, antes de esto solo me dedicaba al dibujo tradicional y digital.**_

 _ **Espero les guste esta historia que iré relatando poco a poco sobre mi OC ,para el Anime D Gray Man, Tsumi Ashida Daishi. Acepto criticas constructivas, por favor ahorrence los malos comentarios/ofensas, solo lo hago por diversión y amor a mis creaciones igual que ustedes.**_


	2. Capítulo 1

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de D-Gray Man no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Todos aquellos que no conozcan son de mi propiedad. Esto es sólo por diversión y no lucro de ninguna manera con esto._

* * *

 _Capítulo 1_

 _Caída de telón, realidad oscura._

No sabía qué hacer ante tal desastrosa realidad. El miedo se expandió desde mi mollera hasta las plantas de mis pies, paralizándome totalmente con el abanico en mano. La escena frente a mí era algo indescriptible para mis inocentes ojos, alguien como yo jamás había visto, ni en las peores peleas del pueblo, algo como eso.

Las sombras que estaban alrededor del lugar se solidificaron tomando una forma amorfa y devoraron a la mitad de la audiencia presente, les desgarraban sus miembros de tal forma que parecía poco creíble, las paredes se tiñeron de rojo a la vez que los gritos de todos rompían el silencio tan horrible que se formó luego de que la música dejara de sonar. Su dolor no acabó ahí, siguieron desmembrando a todos los arrinconados hasta que se convirtieron en polvo… y todo fue silencio nuevamente.

La brisa invernal entraba por las ventanas que estaban medio abiertas y con un soplo suave todos los restos de polvo se esfumaron, yo caí de rodillas y las demás personas que sobrevivieron comenzaron a gritar del miedo, no sabían que hacer, la desesperación los controlaba. Buscaban una manera de salir de ahí, chocaban unos contra otros en un intento de escapar del salón. Mi respiración era fuerte e irregular, también tenía miedo, mucho miedo y la única forma en que pude reaccionar fue corriendo a brazos de mi padre que estaba ahí mirando todo con horror.

Papá miraba a todos gritar pero él estaba en un estado de pánico menos grave y aun así, no sabía qué hacer ni que decir ante este horror.

—Hija... ¿Estas bien?—preguntó mi padre recorriendo con sus manos mi rostro y brazos asegurándose de que no hubiera ninguna herida. Mi maquillaje se había corrido por mis lágrimas, yo asentí pero me era difícil gesticular bien.

—Sí… estoy bien papá…—confirmé con voz temblorosa, buscando protección en su pecho. No me sentía segura en ningún otro lado. Las manchas de sangre estaban ahí, frente a mí, como una señal de desgracias venideras— ¿Dónde está mamá?

—No sé, ve con ella, búscala y yo me encargaré de todo aquí y pase lo que pase no entres a este lugar hasta que yo vaya por ti y tu madre—yo asentí con fuerza y salí corriendo sin tropezar con mi kimono

¿Qué es lo que acaba de ocurrir?, ¿Cómo puede ser todo esto algo real? ¿Qué eran esas cosas que atacaron a las personas? Y ¿Por qué no me atacó a mí también?

Salí corriendo hacia los pasillos del templo en busca de mi madre, ella estaba ahí, yo la vi que estaba sonriéndome orgullosa… pero ya no estaba en la habitación. Recorrí varios pasillos cercanos al pequeño anexo que papá construyó, ella debía estar cerca de ahí. Pasé unos minutos buscándola y para mi sorpresa la encontré desmayada cerca de una de las habitaciones. Llamé a papá rápidamente y él llegó al instante, no estaba lastimada y eso era bueno.

La sostuvimos rápidamente y la levantamos con mucho cuidado para llevarla a su habitación que estaba cerca de ahí. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos algo dentro de mí hizo que me sintiera extraña, tuve un mal presentimiento y no era sobre las sombras, sin embargo, estaba a la vista que algo no estaba bien en general.

Al llegar a la habitación la recostamos en su cama con mucho cuidado, yo acomodé su hermoso cabello para que el peinado no la molestara, mi padre le acomodó sus piernas y me preocupe de acomodar su cabeza en una almohada. Le rogaba a Dios que se recuperara y que pudiera despertar rápido, lo bueno era que aun respiraba, pero nadie sabía que fue lo que le pasó y el por qué terminó en aquel lugar, tan lejos de donde estábamos todos y desmayada a mitad del pasillo.

Ya todo estaba en calma, papá había logrado sacar a las personas pero el desastre que habían dejado las sombras seguía ahí, era un misterio total el por qué las personas atacadas se volvieron polvo. Ambos estuvimos más o menos una hora sentados, esperando que mamá diera alguna señal de despertar. La luz de la luna se colocaba por la ventana de su habitación y yo solo podía contemplarla y pensar en todo lo que había sucedido.

Después de esa hora mamá logró despertar.

—M-Mamá… —sostuve con alivio y fuerza su mano derecha y la puse en mi rostro. Sentí un gran alivio al ver sus ojos abrirse y verme—mamá… que bueno que estas bien.

—Tsumi… hija… Kenta…—pronunció con mucha confusión nuestros nombres y mi padre,que siempre se mantuvo a mi lado durante la espera, le acarició su cabeza soltado un gran suspiro. Ambos estábamos más tranquilos al escucharla hablar.

—Hiroko, ¿Estas bien?, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?—ante aquellas preguntas, pude sentir que los dedos de mi madre se movían con mucha dificultad sobre mis mejillas. Era extraño, ella siempre había sido muy delicada con sus gestos pero esto era algo distinto.

—No lo entiendo con certeza… últimamente he tenido problemas al caminar, mis piernas no se sienten igual y escuché gritos que provenían del escenario, fui corriendo hacia allá cuando… mis piernas dejaron de responder y caí al suelo… no sé qué me pasa—al escuchar esto, sostuve con mas fuerza su mano y pude notar que aunque ella trataba de moverla, era imposible. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Desde esa noche toda nuestra vida cambió, dio un giro inesperado y… no podíamos hacer nada al respecto. El tiempo lo diría todo.

Pasaron alrededor de 3 meses después de todo lo acontecido, 3 largos meses que se hicieron eternos para mí.La espesa nieve se ha derretido de los tejados y la calidez se percibe en el aire, la brisa fresca de la mañana daba la bienvenida a varios días de sol… estamos en primavera. Honestamente esta es la estación del año que mas me gusta florecimiento de las flores era acompañado de su aroma indescriptible, las hojas que conforman a los pomposos arboles y el prolijo césped, dan un toque vivo a esta villa llena de desdicha. Creo que lo único bueno que puedo destacar al vivir aquí, es que la vista desde lo alto, es hermosa. En primavera todo era verde… el color de la esperanza.

Aunque no siempre todo es hermoso, a veces los días más alegres pueden transformarse por una tempestad imprevista y hunden en desdicha lugares sagrados como estos. Después de la primera vez que dancé frente a los habitantes quise hacerlo otra vez, demostrar que aun después de todo aquello yo podía seguir bailando y dando alegría a todos. Lo volví a intentar hace un par de semanas y… desgraciadamente ocurrió lo más que intenté buscar una solución a esto, no lo podía comprender y esa idea en mi cabeza… esa idea de que era yo el problema comenzó a nublar mi mente. Más sangre, más gritos… más muerte… y llegué a un punto en que comencé a pensar… yo soy el problema, yo soy la culpable…

Pero… ¿Acaso en verdad es mi culpa?, ¿El templo estará poseído por algún ente demoníaco? Pensamientos como esos ocupaban gran parte de mi cabeza y con bastante tiempo libre y sin nada que hacer me fui consumiendo en la idea de que sí… yo era la culpable… tal vez. Yo solo bailaba y al practicar sobre el escenario recordaba todo… los gritos y la sangre que manchaba todo el lugar pero lo más extraño de todo… era el polvo.

La poca felicidad y esperanza que entregaba este lugar con sus danzas se estaba desvaneciendo día con día y se fue convirtiendo en un lugar solo y oscuro. Por más que quería creer que no era así siempre estaba esa idea de la muerte. Me esforzaba por poner mis pies sobre el suelo y dar lo mejor de mí ante esta cruel realidad y seguir sonriendo para todos porque eso era lo único que me hacía feliz… dar alegría a los demás.

Ahora mi rutina era distinta, al levantarme ya casi no podía apreciar las minkas, o hacer mis elongaciones habituales, sino que tenía que cuidar a mi madre durante el día. Los días se volvieron largos y esos tres meses eternos, porque no solo todo lo que había pasado esa noche afectó nuestras vidas y las de los demás aldeanos… sino que mi vida y la de mi padre cambiaron para siempre en varios sentidos.

Luego de que mi madre se desmayara, ya no pudo mover con naturalidad su cuerpo, le era difícil pararse sola, no movía bien las piernas y cuando caminaba siempre se iba hacia un lado, le costaba agarrar los palillos para comer y eso nos preocupó ver que estaba empeorando decidimos llevarla al médico unos cinco días después del incidente. El doctor era uno de los pocos sobrevivientes y nos dio la mala noticia de que mamá fue diagnosticada con Leucodistrofia.

No logré entender bien la explicación de el medico con detalle, pero en palabras simples esta es una enfermedad hereditaria que va empeorando con el tiempo provocando que la persona pierda todo control muscular y mental. Mi madre nunca antes nos había contado nada, pero cuando fuimos a ver al médico, ella confesó que durante mucho tiempo ya tenía dificultades al moverse y algunas lagunas mentales. Al parecer no quería preocuparnos, pero por un lado no me sorprende puesto que ella nunca habla de sus problemas y jamás la he visto llorar por algo. Nunca noté nada raro en ella y he de suponer que ha sufrido mucho por bastante tiempo.

Mi padre por otro lado, tenía una angustia que cada día aumentaba al ver la situación en la cual se encontraba mi madre. Él intentaba tranquilizarme diciendo que todo estaría mejor con el tiempo, pero claramente no teníamos el dinero ni las comodidades o el tiempo para ayudarla, lo único que teníamos era el templo.Añadiendo a esto, tengo una gran sospecha de que algo estaba ocultándome y estoy casi segura de que ello lo tenía mucho más preocupado que nuestros problemas familiares. Mi padre siempre era una persona muy honesta y más aun con su familia pero ver ese tipo de comportamiento en él no me daba otra opción más que dudar de él.

Luego del diagnóstico de mi madre, tuve que cuidarla todos los días, no me molestaba porque era mi madre y la amo pero los días pasaban, las semanas se hacían indetenibles ¿Cuándo fue que el tiempo comenzó a hacerse tan corto? Quizás mi vida estaba perdiendo la luz, la gracia, aquel propósito, muchas cosas que quería hacer y ahora lo veo inalcanzable, me sentía tan útil pero muy inútil a la madre cada día estaba peor, ya no podía caminar ni mover ningún miembro de su cuerpo, era una tortura diaria el verla ahí tirada en la cama, sin poder siquiera sentir su mano en mi mejilla o que pudiera sostener un abanico para que las dos bailáramos juntas como en los viejos tiempos.A pesar de que yo la cuidaba de día y mi padre la cuidaba al esconderse el sol, la responsabilidad que teníamos de hacer todo por ella e intentar hacerla feliz se hacía cada vez más agotadora y papá y yo comenzamos a vivir por puro instinto y no por solo… vivir… como cualquier persona normal.

Contaba los meses, cuatro… cinco...seis… siete… ocho… parecía no tener única luz que tenía mi vida era la que reflejaba el sol levemente por las grietas de la habitación en donde cuidaba a mi madre. Para mí ya era costumbre levantarme a una hora exacta para ayudarla a bañarse con un trapo húmedo o alimentarla con solo líquido… pero había días en que no soportaba llegar a la habitación de mis padres y que ella me dijera… ¿Quién eres?

Las lagunas mentales eran cada vez más graves y mamá llegó a un punto de olvidarme a mí por segundos… incluso a papá y a toda nuestra vida aquí. Era insoportable que me mirara de esa manera, como si viera aun desconocido.

— ¿Aun sabes quién soy?—le pregunté mientras le daba de comer y ella asintió con debilidad. Ese era uno de los momentos donde si me recordaba.

El medico venía al templo para revisar a mi madre todos los meses a ver cuanto a avanzado o no su enfermedad, siempre intentábamos ver el lado bueno de todo pero era un poco difícil. La última vez que vino hace unos días dijo que era cuestión de semanas para que ella olvidara completamente quienes éramos. Dolía, dolía mucho escuchar esas mi padre y yo pensábamos que nada podía ser peor, esta noticia terminó por deshacer nuestras últimas esperanzas de que mi madre se que al menos ella podría seguir con vida en este lugar, se convirtió en mi único motivo para sonreír…pero el precio a pagar era mucho. No me importaba que no me recordara… pero la quería viva… la necesitaba viva.

Pensar en esas cosas que se vendrían me quitaba energía pero yo debía seguir… por papá y especialmente por mamá. Ella me necesitaba mucho pero en uno de esos momentos donde ella recordaba todo, me dijo que me veía muy triste y que si había practicado mi danza. Había dejado de practicar desde hace meses para cuidarla a ella y también estaba el hecho de que la última vez que lo hice esas sombras volvieron a hacer de las suyas. Pero ya habían pasado meses, tal vez no pasaría otra vez.

Me puse a practicar nuevamente y decidí subir a ese escenario una vez más. Después de meses he vuelto a intentar danzar, demostrar que aun puedo y lo he intentado muchas veces desde que decidí volver pero lo único que he logrado es que entre la escaza audiencia que se ha atrevido a pisar este lugar, poco a poco disminuyera aún más y la tasa de mortandad aumentaba, en consecuencia los habitantes de la villa han esparcido rumores sobre el templo, sobre mi padre, sobre mi danza… sobre mí. Afirman que soy una bailarina maldita, que mi danza solo trae muerte y que ver mi cara maquilada solo es símbolo de una muerte anunciada,que al mover mi abanico o mis brazos lo que hago es llamar a las sombras. Han roto las ventanas del templo con piedras y ladrillos con mensajes llenos de amenazas, han irrespetado este sagrado lugar.

Ante la impotencia que me daba toda esta situación intenté probar que era inocente, que yo no era la causante de todas esas desgracias, aunque los demás no me creyeran. Si lo descubría por mi misma sería suficiente y así también podría calmar mi conciencia y todo volvería a la normalidad a la que estábamos acostumbrados. Intenté bailar en una habitación yo sola y nada anormal ocurrió, ni el músico ni yo teníamos ninguna herida y ninguna sombra apareció. Todo salió perfecto, eso me alivió en gran manera por un momento pero después recordé todo el odio que las personas me tenían y de las falsas acusaciones que hacían en mi contra provocando que me llenara de ira, me molestaba mucho que me insultaran a mí, a mi familia, a mis padres y a este lugar que era mi hogar.

No le presté mayor importancia a ese momento de descontrol emocional puesto que era habitual en mí, pero esta vez fue diferente, estaba tan molesta. Estaba sola en la habitación, necesita pensar con calma pero estaba muy furiosa recordando todas esas cosas que decían de mí y sentí algo distinto, algo que jamás sentí antes. De repente la única luz que iluminaba esa habitación fue apagada por una brisa fuerte que entró por la ventana, estaba a oscuras si no fuera por la luz de la luna.

No quería correr, no quería ser cobarde pero algo en mí era distinto, me sentía distinta. Otra brisa fuerte pasó y me di media vuelta con lentitud porque sentí que había alguien detrás de mí, mirándome fijamente, al voltearme no podía creer lo que estaba parado detrás de mí. Mi propia sombra que estaba debajo de mis pies comenzó a moverse y se levantó poco a poco del suelo como si tuviera vida propia, era un poco más alta que yo, no hablaba, no hacia ruido alguno, solo era una figura negra. Estiró su brazo y acercó su mano hacia mi rostro, yo solo pude correr… tuve miedo.

Después de correr me escondí en mi habitación y me tiré sobre el tatami. Me puse a pensar en todo lo que había visto y una idea escalofriante llegó a mi cabeza. Las sombras se mueven gracias a mí… yo soy la culpable de todas esa masacres.

Sé que algún día vendrán en mi búsqueda… solo anhelo poder permanecer con vida lo suficiente como para sostener la mano inmóvil de la persona que me dio a luz cuando llegue el día de su partida. Por ahora no podía decir nada, las personas tenían razón… yo era un monstruo. Pero no podía seguir así, me quité todas esas ideas de la cabeza porque ya era hora de comer para mi madre y yo debía hacerlo mientras papá trabajaba.

Después de haber alimentado a mi madre, la oscuridad terminó por cubrir por completo la habitación y deje que mi padre continuara cuidándola, yo quería seguir ahí pero papá insistía en que debía descansar para tener fuerzas para continuar. La miré dormir y me retiré a mi habitación me preguntaba, ¿Por qué Dios está permitiendo todas estas cosas? ¿Habíamos sido malos en algún momento? ¿Mamá había sido mala? Ella era una mujer maravillosa con un corazón de oro y… no sé por qué Dios nos estaba haciendo esto.

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto me di cuenta que había llorado todo el camino, tenía derecho a derramar lágrimas, después de todo soy humana. Me acerqué al suelo y me puse de rodillas frente a uno de los tantos ladrillos que habían lanzado a mi habitación enfurecía tanto que hicieran eso, ahogué mis gritos de desesperación… estaba cansada.

¿Soy una persona que a sido apartada de la vista de Dios? ¿Acaso soy mala? ¿Por qué yo debo sufrir esto si he sido una persona buena? No era primera vez que hacia esto, era cuando llegaba a un límite de paciencia y no aguantaba más. Siempre he sido muy creyente y también pensé que ante los ojos de Dios yo era una buena hija.

Sostuve uno de los ladrillos con ambas manos mientras lloraba sin control empapándolo por completo con mis lágrimas, quería arrojarlo lo más lejos posible, quería irme de aquí y jamás volver. Los habitantes susurran entre ellos palabras llenas de veneno, llenas de odio hacia mí y dicen que me he convertido en una persona que esta maldita, que Dios me ha olvidado. Otros dicen que algo extraño me ha poseído y estoy consumiendo la vida de mi madre y por eso ella está muriendo día a día.

—Yo no tengo la culpa... ¡No tengo la culpa de que la oscuridad reaccione ante mí!—lancé el ladrillo lejos de ahí. Sentí que no estaba sola en mi habitación y de la nada escuché como cosas de mi cuarto se rompían. Vi que varías sombras eran las que estaban haciendo el desastre y parecían molestas… como si hubieran reaccionado a mi ira— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué me está pasando?

Sostuve mi cabeza con ambas manos y rasguñe mi rostro con mis uñas, manipulada totalmente por la desesperación, no me importó el dolor, solo quería que esas cosas se fueran y que me dejaran en paz a mí y a todo el mundo en la villa. Ciertamente en este momento ya no puedo hacer nada por las personas que me rodean… absolutamente nada. Solo quería que se fueran.

Finalmente el verano llegó y junto con él, la muerte de mi madre. Se cumplieron 10 meses y unos días, cuando ella se fue a dormir y no volvió a despertar, fue una tarde soleada y todas las puertas estaban abiertas para que entrara algún soplo cálido. Yo la encontré, fui a darle de comer pero no pude despertarla… no pude. Debido a la situación que esta viviendo la villa en ese momento, no pudimos hacerle un velorio como hubiéramos querido. Había muchos problemas y ya al agente ni se acercaba al templo.

Sorpresivamente no lloré mucho ese día, fue como si mi mente se hubiera preparado para este momento, yo sabía que mamá iba a morir y que solo era cuestión de tiempo, sin embargo, mi padre cayó en una gran depresión y no era él mismo desde que vio el cuerpo inerte de mamá. Esa noche se encerró en su habitación y no volvió a salir hasta el día siguiente cuando ya era bastante tarde. No quería comer ni quería hablar con nadie.

A pesar de todo no me rendía con él. Es mi padre y quería que fuera un poco feliz a pesar de todo.

—Papá, ¿estas mejor?—puse mi mano en su hombro con preocupación después de no haber cruzado palabra con él por varios días. Realmente hubiera querido darle palabras de aliento esa noche, pero seguramente no hubiera tenido mucho que decir—papá yo…

—Sí hija, estoy bien—asintió él, y me sujeto el rostro con sus manos—no te preocupes por tu viejo padre.

—Está bien, te dejaré esto aquí—le había llevado su cena. Esas fueron sus primeras palabras a mí desde hace varios días—yo iré a…

—Hija, ¿podrías danzar para mí?—me sorprendí ante tal petición y lo miré con confusión. Hacía ya mucho que no bailaba y había jurado que no lo volvería a hacer.

— ¿Por qué quieres que baile para ti papá?

—Quiero distraerme un poco, verte bailar como hacías antes me hará sentir mucho mejor—me sonrió pero de una manera extraña. Papá tal vez no sería el hombre más sonriente del mundo pero era extraño verle sonreír así— ¿Puedes?

—Papá yo…

—Vamos Tsumi, complace a tu viejo padre—sus palabras hicieron que algo cálido se encendiera en mí. Podría bailar otra vez y todo estaría bien— ¿Qué dices?

—Sí papá, bailaré para ti si así lo deseas.

A pesar de que su deseo me pareció muy inusual y repentino, solo me quedó decir que sí lo haría porque verle sus ojos ya vacíos me hacía sentir muy mal, habían perdido su brillo desde que mamá falleció y todo el templo estaba descuidado, todo parecía haber muerto con ella, pero si podía dar alegría aunque fuese a una sola persona no me importaba. Un baile, solo eso y ya.

Caminé ansiosa y a la vez llena de temor hacia mi habitación para prepararme. Aunque sea mi padre el que me pidió danzar, quiero prepararme lo mejor que pueda, como si fuera mi último baile. Elegí cuidadosamente uno de entre tantos kimonos que tenía perfectamente estirados y limpios, todos eran regalos de mi madre y decidí usar el que más amaba papá que fue el que usó mamá cuando se conocieron. Lo acomode bien, después me dirigí hacia el espejo que estaba ubicado al lado de la ventana y con los recipientes de los maquillajes que frecuentaba usar comencé a maquillarme. No quedaba mucho pero era suficiente para mí.

Delineé perfectamente mis ojos de color rojo, en ese momento pude percibir su aroma. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que ya no me acicalaba? Pasé mis dedos sobre mi rostro y lo acaricie suavemente, la verdad es que me había descuidado por mucho tiempo pero al sentir mi rostro me sentí viva otra vez. Luego apliqué suficiente polvo blanco por todo mi rostro como para cubrir mis ojeras y ojos desgastados. Ahora que lo pienso… es lamentable. Mi rostro se ha vuelto lamentable.

Cuando llegó el momento de peinarme el cabello, recordé con dolor y nostalgia a mi madre. Después de todo ella me ayudaba y siempre reíamos recordando historias mías de como mi cabello se enredaba o como siempre fallaba en hacer el moño adecuado… ahora tendría que arreglármelas por mi propia cuenta. Con mucha dificultad lo desenrede e intente acomodar los palillos para que el cabello quedara firme. Lo había logrado y sentí que mamá podía estar orgullosa de mí. Habiendo acabado me mire por última vez en el espejo y no pude evitar sentir unas ganas desgarradoras de llorar, aun así, evité hacerlo.

Antes de ir a donde estaba mi padre, rogué a Dios con lo poco y nada de fe que aún me quedaba, para que así todo saliera bien y nada sucediera, para que no le pasara nada a él. No se que haría si a él le pasará algo… Golpeé mis mejillas para animarme y con paso firme agarre uno de mis abanicos y me dirigí en donde mi padre estaba esperándome.

Al principio lo busqué por todos lados pero no lo encontraba en ningún lugar. Por un momento pude sentir como la negatividad de mis pensamientos recorría mi cuerpo.

¿Papá, donde estás? Pensaba que él me estaría esperando en su habitación, sin embargo, escuché ruidos que provenían del anexo que se encontraba junto al templo. Había evitado volver ahí desde hace mucho tiempo.

Corrí con cuidado intentando adivinar el origen de esos ruidos alarmantes. Quizás era algo obvio, tal ves mi padre quiere verme danzar en aquel lugar que él construyó para mí y mamá con tanta alegría. Al pensar esto mis ojos se llenaron de pequeñas lágrimas, pero no sabía la razón. ¿Estaba llorando al recordar el motivo por el cual fue creado ese anexo? ¿O estaba aterrada al saber que quizás debía bailar en el lugar donde comenzó todo?

Me encontré frente a la puerta que dirigía hacia el escenario y la abrí con mucho temor.

— ¿Papá…?—entré a paso lento y suave. Para mi sorpresa, todo el lugar se encontraba totalmente oscuro—¿Papá estas aquí?

—Tsumi, aquí estoy—escuché su voz que provenía desde la oscuridad. Intente caminar palpando las paredes del escenario buscando el interruptor de las luces, hasta que desde lejos pude ver como las luces del fondo se fueron encendiendo de forma ordenada y estruendosa.

—Papá ¡ahí estás!—suspire de alivio y acomode mi ropa— ¿Qué había sido ese ruido de antes?

— ¿Cuál ruido?

—Escuché unos ruidos que provenían de aquí hace un momento… quizás sólo fue mi imaginación, no prestes atención a lo que digo—sonreí al ver que mi padre estaba ahí esperándome con esa misma sonrisa extraña, aunque no podía visualizar su rostro por completo, ya que el se encontraba justo en el fondo del lugar pero una parte de esa sonrisa la pude ver. Por un momento me dio la impresión de como si estuviera tomando distancia a propósito.

—Y bien hija ¿No vas a bailar para tu padre?

—S-Sí, pero no hay nadie que toque la nagauta…—al instante su rostro se desfiguro totalmente, ante lo cual yo apresuradamente moví mis manos—P-pero puedo danzar así si gustas…

—Por supuesto.

Me puse en posición justo en el medio del amplio escenario y estire un poco mis brazos hacia los lados. Aunque no puedo entender, siento como si algo estuviera mal, probablemente se deba al hecho de la actitud que mi padre esta teniendo conmigo. Nunca pensé en primer lugar que él me pediría algo así después de tanto tiempo, tal vez, solo tal vez la danza le recuerda a mamá.

Ya no importaba la razón, me encontraba en el escenario y con mucha determinación tomé mi abanico y comencé a danzar. Lo sostuve con ambas manos y lo puse rectamente hacia adelante abriéndolo, después con la mano izquierda lo agité con gracia y caminé hacia ese lado y luego hice lo mismo con el lado derecho. Debo de admitir que se me hizo un poco difícil al principio imaginar lo que debía hacer, la música es muy esencial en este tipo de baile, sin embargo, intente recordar una de las tantas melodías que se utilizaban en mis antiguos ensayos.

Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por la melodía que sonaba en mi mente, a la vez sentí tranquilidad al saber que nada extraño ocurría mientras unos minutos y moví mis brazos de un lado a otro como si representará olas del mar a través de mis preguntaba, ¿Mi madre quizás me estará viendo desde algún lugar en el cielo? Como hubiera deseado que me viera danzar una última vez en un ambiente fuera de peligro.

Pude sentir los pasos de mi padre acercándose a mí,así que abrí mis ojos para poder ver su reacción. Él tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja,lo que me provocó un escalofrío que recorrió mi espalda, no era una expresión usual en él. A medida que se iba acercando levantó ambas manos y movía sus dedos de una manera retorcida, ante lo cual me detuve por un momento.

— ¿Pa… pá?—vi que poco a poco sus pasos venían en aumento y esto me llevó a retroceder instintivamente.

—Realmente tu eres mi querida hija… ven y acércate más a tu viejo padre—mi susto fue tal que choque contra la pared que estaba detrás de mi y me golpeé la cabeza.

Él comenzó a caminar de una forma extraña y dislocada, como si sus huesos no estuvieran firmes en su cuerpo. Sentí una brisa que recorrió mis pies y las lámparas que alumbraban el lugar comenzaron a estallar. Sostuve mi cabeza con ambas manos con mucho miedo. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?, ¿Qué es todo esto?, ¿Es mi culpa otra ves? ¿Por qué?...¡¿Por qué?! Cuando logré calmarme por un momento, una sombra apareció frente a mí, y antes de que esté cubriera mis ojos pude ver a pocos pasos un rostro deformado en todos los sentidos, el cual fue exprimido por muchas sombras, hasta explotar. Mi padre fue asesinado por una sombra delante de mí.

Grité de horror y caí al suelo totalmente derrumbada, sentí como si algo se rompía en mi ser. Con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas, observé como poco a poco las sombras devoraban su cuerpo, una tras otra, de una forma similar a un grupo de leones devorando a su presa. Corrí movida por mi conciencia hacia aquella escena y cuando por fin logre apartar todas las sombras, sólo quedaba polvo. Me deje caer sobre este e intente recogerlo, pero era un polvo tan fino que sólo traspasaba mis dedos. En este momento… sólo quería morirme.

Golpeé el suelo hasta que mis manos sangraron, el ardor, la sangre, ya nada me importaba. No me queda nada. Todo lo destruí…preferiría ser una víctima a ser la autora de poder volver a mi vida ordinaria, contemplar como mi madre me peinaba, como mi padre me corregía al danzar ¿Por qué todo se tornó de esta manera? Aún podía sentir a las sombras rodeándome como si esperarán una respuesta. Odio… las odio, nunca podré acostumbrarme a esta oscuridad. Simplemente... ¡Quiero que me dejen! Grité todo mi desprecio en voz alta con mucha seguridad y resentimiento. Lo dije, aún sabiendo que ellas no iban a desaparecer, no perdía nada en intentarlo.

— ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Váyanse de aquí! ¡Me lo han quitado todo!

Las sombras reaccionaron de una forma muy brusca, me rodearon como un remolino que quería consumirme. No sabía que estaban intentando hacer, por un momento creí que iban a asesinarme de la misma forma que los demás, me cubrí contra el suelo como reflejo y después estas se esparcieron por todo el templo uniéndose con cada parte de este. En consecuencia, el templo se torno de un color levanté rápidamente y corrí a la salida del templo, tropecé varias veces con la desesperación de querer huir al ver que mi hogar estaba siendo consumido. Cuando llegue a la puerta intente abrirla con todas mis fuerzas pero no pude lograr nada. Hasta lo que antes solía ser una puerta corrediza fácil de abrir, ahora era algo impenetrable, aún así no me rendí por varios minutos hasta que la sombra que se había unido con la puerta se estiró, tomando una difusa forma de una mano que sujetó mi brazo y me apartó completamente de la salida.

No puedo asumir que esto está pasando… son muchas cosas que asimilar. ¿Acaso quieren mantenerme presa en este lugar? Comencé a reír ante mi desdichada realidad mientras caían lágrimas de mi rostro. ¿Es este mi fin? ¿Es el fin de la bailarina maldita?

* * *

 _ **Bueno hola a todos de nuevo! Acá subo el primer capítulo, gracias a aquellas personas que me han dado ánimos y comenzaron a seguir la historia. También gracias a mi Sempai Alva por ayudarme para irme por el buen camino de la escritura :3 realmente lo aprecio mucho. Cualquier duda, sugerencia o incluso ideas de lo que quieran ver/saber no duden en decírmelo, todo será bien recibido y contestado!**_

 _ **Besos y hasta la próxima.**_


	3. Capítulo 2

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de D-Gray Man no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Todos aquellos que no conozcan son de mi propiedad. Esto es sólo por diversión y no lucro de ninguna manera con esto._

* * *

 _Capítulo 2_

 _Esperanza._

Han pasado unas semanas y me he resignado a vivir desconsolada en este lugar. El templo aún sigue cubierto por las sombras desde el día en que murió mi padre, y al parecer no tienen ninguna intención de dejarme ir o desaparecer. Las luces no sirven, sólo enciendo velas que encontré guardadas en el cajón de la sala para iluminar los silenciosos pasillos. Intento ahorrar estas, puesto que poco a poco son muy escasas he intentado memorizar detalladamente los pasillos hacia mi habitación y el baño, para que cuando llegue el día en que no queden más velas, no tropiece ni sufra demasiado. Quizás suene exagerado, pero cada pared y ventana han sido tapados por un denso color negro y no me dejan ver siquiera la palma de mi mano.

Al principio lanzaba todo lo que podía sostener en mis brazos, intentando abrir cada puerta y ventana. Buscando una señal de la luz del sol, una grieta, un agujero, pero… era único que me quedaba, era asumir una vida llena de desdén. Habían momentos en que realmente intente acostumbrarme a ellas, hablarles, en busca de compañía ante mi desesperada soledad. Pero pareciera que ellas supieran sobre mi cinismo y sintieran el desprecio que hay en el fondo de mis entrañas, provocando así su rechazo ante mis acciones.

Lo que tenía ahora no podría llamarlo rutina. Ya no sabía cuando era de día o de noche, así que dormía sólo por instinto cuando me daba sueño y despertaba cuando ya no lo tenía. No se que tan descoordinado esta mi sueño con el horario normal, pero me imagino que ya no me quedaba mucho alimento. Siento que he adelgazado en gran manera, lo pude notar al ponerme mis kimonos casuales, estos me quedaban muy sueltos y debía ajustar el Obi más de lo normal. No estoy segura si es por la falta de comida y el intento a ser equitativa con ella o por la angustia que rebosa en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Quizás eran ambas.

Intentaba limpiar el templo cuando no tenía nada que hacer, aunque era bastante difícil porque la escasa luz que me daban las velas no cubrían cada rincón. Me daba cuenta que aunque lo intentaba, las habitaciones y pasillos seguían sucios con solo el hecho de estornudar reiteradas veces. El polvo ciertamente era una molestia para mis ojos y nariz, provocaban irritaciones, lágrimas y mucha mucosidad. A veces era tanta mi frustración, que ni siquiera me molestaba en limpiarme. Los pañuelos de seda especiales que siempre llevaba conmigo en las primaveras cuando resfriaba, estaban todas en la habitación de mis padres. Yo nunca volví a entrar allí. Actualmente debe ser la parte más sucia y descuidada de aquí, pero aunque me considero un poco masoquista, es demasiado para mí entrar nuevamente y ver todas las cosas, el aroma y los recuerdos de mis fallecidos padres. Sé que con sólo entrar no sería capaz de soportar toda la culpa que vendría a mi. Soy una cobarde.

A veces cuando seco mis lágrimas me pregunto cuan desgastado esta mi rostro, a comparación de la última vez que dancé, ahora con sólo palpar con mis dedos puedo sentir las ojeras que cubren mis ojos y la resequedad de mi piel y labios. Ya no me miro a través de un espejo, ni siquiera me atrevo a mirar mi reflejo en el agua. No me he bañado por mucho tiempo. La última vez tuve una escalofriante experiencia cuando quería intentar tomarme mi fastidioso y largo cabello ante el calor que tenía. Me acerqué al espejo que se encontraba en mi habitación para hacerlo, y mientras intentaba acomodarme los palillos que lo sujetarían, vi como una sombra apareció detrás. Era un poco más alta que yo, silenciosa, con una silueta humana y apunto de querer tocarme con sus manos, me giré sin dudarlo y ya no estaba ahí. Sólo la podía ver a través de un espejo o de mi reflejo. Eso confirmaba el hecho, de que aunque las sombras están adheridas a las paredes y techo del templo, ellas me vigilan y me siguen a todas partes.

Ante el inquietante hecho de que soy observada y cautiva, nuevamente intenté hablar con las sombras. Un día me senté en el frío suelo de mi habitación y miré hacia lo que era antes una ventana llena de luz. Últimamente he escuchado gritos que provienen desde afuera. Llegan a mis oídos plegarias y misericordias gritadas de una forma desgarradora. Una vez incluso pude escuchar que algo muy grande caía sobre el techo, como si lo hubieran lanzado con ira.

Desearía saber que está sucediendo. Tal vez esos monstruos que antes veía desde lejos, ahora están más cerca de lo que podría imaginar. ¿Quizás están intentando protegerme...? Pregunté en voz alta sin ser respondida mientras acaricie la pared. Una parte de mí, muy en el fondo quería ser optimista ante esta situación, pero al recordar todas las muertes que ellas causaron, de inmediato mi optimismo se convertía en decepción, era algo que no podía evitar. Pude sentir la reacción ante mis emociones, gracias al estremecimiento brusco que tuvo el templo, yo sólo me sujeté el rostro y mis lágrimas volvieron a correr al ver que otra vez lo había arruinado. Este fue otro intento fallido de poder simpatizar con ellas.

Cada día que pasa, provoca que mi ansiedad aumente. Últimamente los únicos pensamientos que vienen a mi mente son diversas ideas de como poder salir de aquí. A pesar de la decepcionante realidad que golpea mi conciencia, un sentimiento inquietante recorre mi cuerpo. Al principio parecía que salir de aquí, era algo imposible, pero a medida que he estado encerrada en el templo, aunque no vea ningún indicio de luz, hay una pequeña esperanza en mi corazón. Y esa esperanza se resume en una pregunta… ¿Por qué aún sigo con vida? A pesar de que las sombras que hoy se encuentran rodeándome han asesinado a muchas personas, me han estado resguardando todo este tiempo. Aunque sea difícil para mí asumir algo así, es la respuesta más lógica que pude obtener al pensar tanto sobre esto. Ellas me mantienen viva por una razón, un propósito, y es algo que quiero confirmar.

Tengo miedo, porque no se como puedan reaccionar ante mi curiosidad, en el peor de los casos, podrían asesinarme al igual que a todos los demás. Pero prefiero morir, a seguir cautiva eternamente. Con esta determinación cuando pude ver que ya no me quedaba nada de alimento y tan sólo dos velas, encendí una de ellas y me dirigí a la entrada principal del templo. Me senté justo en frente de la puerta y puse la vela encendida a mi lado en un recipiente.

¿Cómo debería comenzar? Me sentía nerviosa. No sabía que decir o hacer. Yo sabía que ellas reaccionan ante mis movimientos y que por alguna razón no me asesinaban, por ello, quería creer o sentir que ellas ya formaban parte de mi vida. No era fácil, pero si quería salir adelante tenía que sobrellevar toda esta situación y asimilarla.

—… Sé que ustedes son consientes de mi verdadero resentimiento y mi dolor, al parecer, imposible de olvidar...—apreté mis puños los cuales estaban sobre mis piernas temblorosas—Pero… quiero comenzar a adaptarme a ustedes.

Como pensé, nadie respondió mi lamentable confesión, quizás no era del todo sincera. Sin embargo, poco después la madera del suelo comenzó a crujir suavemente seguida de un temblor que venía en forma creciente en donde me encontraba sentada. Al ver esto me incline pegando mi frente contra el frío y poco visible suelo de madera.

—No puedo comprender la naturaleza de esto ni porqué me persiguen. Yo… yo las odié con todo mi débil corazón, hasta lo más profundo de mis entrañas… porque... ¡Porque me lo han quitado todo!

Aunque no abrí mis ojos, escuché como el temblor aumentó de manera que el suelo empezó a agrietarse y abrirse. Una brisa helada me rodeó enfriando completamente mi nuca y espalda, haciendo que mi miedo aumentara.

—¡Quiero sobrevivir!,¡Yo quiero sobrevivir!—Grité una y otra vez—Si aún me mantienen con vida ¡Por favor ayúdenme a salir de aquí!, aunque mi odio e ignorancia sean más fuertes…—abrí mis ojos al sentir como mis lágrimas recorrían mi nariz, empapando el suelo. Todo estaba absolutamente oscuro. Al parecer la vela se había apagado o tragado por las grietas—quiero poder aceptarlas como un miembro de mi cuerpo…y aprender.

El temblor poco a poco fue deteniéndose y el frío se esfumó. El calor que emanaba mi cuerpo ante mis fuertes emociones me rodeaba otra vez. No me atrevía a levantar mi cabeza, mis fuerzas y agallas por un momento desaparecieron. Me tranquilice, respire profundo y despegando poco a poco mi rostro enrojecido me arrodillé, refregandolo con uno de mis brazos. ¿Habrá funcionado?, ¿Logré algo con toda esta humillación y resignación ante mi orgullo? Volviendo poco a poco a entrar en cordura, escuché unos golpes muy fuertes que rodeaban todo el templo. Por cómo se escuchaba, venía del é seguir con mi mirada los golpes, lo cual era no muy inteligente, ya que no veía absolutamente nada.

Sentí una mano sujetando mi hombro y otra, mi rostro. Me paralice por completo, estaba totalmente indefensa. Poco a poco pude divisar lo que había frente a mí, las sombras comenzaron a retirarse de las paredes dejando entrar una intensa luz por las ventanas, el templo estaba volviendo a la normalidad. Quizás ellas, sólo querían que las aceptara, que fuera sincera con ellas, y al ver que lo hice me dejaron o eso creía. No importaba la razón, las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos cuando vi que la oscuridad que había en mi hogar por fin había desaparecido, teniendo la oportunidad de ser libre.

Unas manos se deslizaban desde mis hombros hasta mis palmas. Parpadeé muchas veces para lograr ver lo que había frente a mi, una figura completamente de color negro, era como ver mi reflejo, esa persona, era mi propia sombra. No podía explicar como es que la podía sentir, pero era la misma figura que he estado viendo todo este tiempo. Esta emitió un sonido por primera vez, era una leve risa de satisfacción, y aunque éramos similares, su voz no era igual a la mía, se escuchaba más masculina y joven. Cuando quise preguntarle qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo, esta fue desvaneciéndose contra el suelo y tomó una forma de esfera transparente. La tomé con temor y todas las sombras que rodeaban el lugar fueron absorbidas por la esfera guardándolas dentro de se que es lo que sea esto, pero no dude dos veces en aferrarme a ella al seguir escuchando unos golpes sumamente fuertes alrededor del templo. Es como si alguien intentara entrar.

Mirando por última vez hacia atrás, grabé el recuerdo del interior. Sentí nostalgia al recordar rápidamente los buenos momentos que pase aquí, mis padres y su estricta crianza, lo intrigante que solía ser ver a las personas venir a rezar a sus dioses, mis danzas… me llevaré todos mis recuerdos positivos. Me propuse no volver a llorar, estoy segura de que a mis padres no les hubiera gustado verme sufrir, sino que me llevare las buenas cosas y lo malo lo dejaré pasar. A pesar de todas las tragedias, quiero recordarlo con amor, después de todo, aquí es donde crecí y donde he vivido toda mi vida. Aprendí muchas cosas y otras no, también pude tener una cálida familia. Sinceramente fue la primera vez que me sentí tan agradecida de llamar a este lugar, "hogar".

Finalmente me acerqué a la puerta de salida y llena de ansiedad la abrí con cuidado. Poco a poco la luz del día cubría mi rostro, sin embargo, a pesar de que estaba feliz, no me sentía a salvo ya que quería saber quien o qué era el causante de los ruidos. Di unos pasos hacia el exterior y al ver hacia los lados, no había nada. Por un momento suspire de alivio hasta que al mirar hacia el cielo, me encontraba debajo de una criatura totalmente espeluznante. Este tenía armas pegadas en el cuerpo, unos cuernos en la cabeza y extrañamente podía volar. Cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, esa criatura me estaba apuntando con sus deformes armas, mi mente se tornó en blanco y lo único que hice fue levantar la esfera que refugiaba en mis manos como si quisiera protegerme debajo de ella. Preparada para escuchar el estruendo que me llevaría a la muerte, para mi sorpresa vi que una sombra con forma de una criatura extraña salió de la esfera en mi defensa y lo mordió hasta hacerlo explotar. Con uno de mis brazos protegí mi rostro ante una ráfaga de viento que se desató ante tal explosión y luego sin dudarlo me acerqué a la orilla de la colina en donde se encontraba el templo y miré que la villa estaba siendo rodeada por estos seres demoníacos, algunos intentando romper la barrera que cubría los alrededores y otros… ya la habían traspasado.

A pesar de la altura en donde me encontraba podía escuchar los gritos de agonía de los habitantes y los balazos de armas por doquier. El fuego y humo en las casas, la sangre… Era una completa masacre. Nunca hubiera imaginado que llegaría el día en que ellos vinieran tras nosotros, aunque era algo bastante obvio, mis pensamientos no eran más que ingenuos ante esta situación.

Poco a poco intenté descender de la colina, mi ropa se deshilachaba o restos de ella quedaban atrapados en los arbustos. Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces tropecé y estuve apunto de caer. A medida que me acercaba a la superficie esas criaturas aparecían más y más atacándome, sin embargo, las sombras siempre me protegían. Esto me tranquilizaba y me llenaba de sorpresa a la vez¿Cuándo hubiera pensado que ellas me ayudarían de esta forma? Si no fuera por ellas, estaría viendo como mi sangre es expulsada de mi cuerpo, cayendo poco a poco.

Transcurrió un largo tiempo antes de poder bajar por completo, lo pude notar al ver el Sol esconderse poco a poco. Habían más sombras alrededor, lugares oscuros en donde podría ir ocultándome a medida que avanzaba, a pesar de que quería encontrar a alguien que me pudiera ayudar, no sabría como hablarles ya que nunca he hablado con nadie más que con mis padres. Me sentía muy nerviosa al pensar en ello, pero tenía que atreverme para así crecer y salir de este lugar, después de todo, yo ya era mayor de edad.

Busqué con mucha precaución señales de vida pero sólo logré ver monstruos de diferentes tamaños y formas que hacían guardia en busca de quien devorar. Suspire ante la decepción de no encontrar un alma, un ser humano, un amigo… ¿Será que todos murieron? ¿Cómo saldré viva de este país? La suerte no estaba de mi lado. El hambre y el cansancio debilitan mi cuerpo junto con mis ánimos. No me he alimentado muy bien cuando estaba en el templo y tampoco puedo volver allí, sólo debo buscar la forma de sobrevivir esta noche en algún lugar, o huir. Tomé un suspiro antes de continuar e intente recuperar el aliento después de tanto caminar, así que me senté en el suelo detrás de una casa desolada y apoyé mi espalda en la un momento sentí tranquilidad y la brisa bailar en mis mejillas de una forma muy agradable. Contaba las nubes que hace mucho tiempo no podía ver y reía para mi misma disfrutando por primera vez lo que era ser libre. Siempre me preguntaba ¿Por qué no podía bajar hasta aquí? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que permanecer alrededor del templo? Aunque intentaba saciar mi curiosidad hablando con mi madre, ya que ella era más dócil y gentil ante estos temas en comparación con mi padre, lo único que me decía era que buscaban protegerme y sólo con eso, me sentía feliz y no volvía a preguntarle a pesar de la soledad que sentía, no quería parecer mal agradecida o causarles problemas.

No me di cuenta lo mucho que me relaje, hasta que mi cabeza cayó hacia un lado despertándome de golpe. Abrí mis ojos con mucho miedo y me intente levantar rápidamente, la noche había llegado. Me golpee la cara varias veces con mis manos y luego me masajeé mi cuello torcido por la incómoda posición en la que me dormí,estaba totalmente enojada conmigo misma y mi descuido, sinceramente no entendía cómo aún seguía sin ningún rasguño y mucho menos con vida. Sostuve la esfera que guardaba las sombras mientras regañaba entre dientes cuando mirando al suelo frente a mi vi una gran sombra que paralizó mi cuerpo por completo, lentamente subí la mirada y se encontraba nuevamente un monstruo apuntándome con sus extrañas manos, pero éste no era igual a los demás, era más grande y su cuerpo mucho más esbelto.

—Inocencia… Inocencia…—repetía una y otra vez esas palabras mientras yo me levanté rápidamente buscando la forma de huir a pesar de que ya parecía algo imposible- Me pregunto qué recompensa me darán al entregar lo que hay en ti niña-

—¿Qué es lo que eres… y que haces aquí….?—pregunté de una forma torpe e ingenua, quizás era algo obvio que no me respondería, pero no podía morir sin saber alguna respuesta.

Como supuse la criatura extraña que tenía ante mis ojos no me respondió riéndose de una forma distorsionada y cruel, burlándose por completo. Tenía miedo, no estaba segura si podría defenderme otra vez ya que el monstruo que estaba frente a mi era muy distinto y con un aspecto más poderoso que los anteriores los cuales, al parecer, apenas podían tener control de si mismos. Una luz brotaba de sus manos, estaba apunto de disparar. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza esperando un milagro, hasta que sentí como una mano apretó con fuerza uno de mis brazos jalando mi cuerpo hacia un lado y un grito señalando que le siguiera.

Comencé a correr dejándome guiar por una persona que nunca antes había visto. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver frente a mis ojos un sobreviviente, una persona, ya no estaré sola… o eso pensaba en ese refugiamos dentro de una casa aparentemente vacía cerca del mar, aquel extraño demonio por alguna razón que no comprendí,no gasto sus fuerzas en perseguirnos por mucho tiempo, no obstante, nos disparó una y otra vez hasta que lo perdimos de vista.

La casa estaba totalmente oscura, la luna estaba en su punto más alto y alumbraba vagamente el lugar.

— ¿Estas… bien?—preguntó al ver que me encontraba muy desorientada con lo ocurrido, no me sorprendió ver su gesto de confusión en sus cejas, yo tenía la culpa, sólo una niña torpe se dormiría en estas circunstancias y en semejante lugar.

—S-Sí... gracias por ayudarme—Me incline para demostrarle mi respeto y agradecimiento

—No seas tan formal ¡De verdad!—levanté mi rostro al escuchar su risa y lo contemple atentamente. Él tenía la piel blanca, cabello rizado y castaño con unos ojos semejantes al color del mar—Vamos no me mires de esa forma…

—Me temo que es inevitable para mi, eres la primera persona que conozco—sonreí de tal manera que podría llorar

— ¡H-Hey! Calma… no entiendo bien tu emoción, pero supongo que yo igual estoy aliviado—sonrió intentando acercarse a mi para consolarme y añadió—Pensé que todos habían muerto.

—Yo… igual lo pensé…sólo quiero salir de aquí…

—Tu forma de querer sobrevivir es muy peculiar… quedándote dormida en cualquier lado—cubrió su rostro con su brazo pero pude notar que claramente se burlaba de mi al ver sacudir sus hombros.

—Lo siento… mi nombre es Ashida Tsumi

—Tu… eres la bailarina del Templo maldito en la colina…—Pude escuchar el sonido que el emitió al tragar, claramente después de escuchar mi nombre el ambiente se tornó incómodo

—Lo soy ¿Has oído hablar de mi familia?

—En absoluto pero por tu vestimenta, aunque descuidada, me di cuenta de que eres una bailarina—asintió con mucha confianza tomándose con una de sus manos su barbilla—Y no hay otra artista aquí en la villa más que la bailarina maldita.

—Ya veo…es así—sin dudarlo me puse en marcha hacia la puerta entre tanto él se levantó y me sostuvo mi brazo con mucha fuerza para detenerme.

—¡E-Espera! ¿Que hay con esa actitud? Allá fuera hay miles de esos desgraciados y por lo que vi no puedes enfrentarlos sola—aparté su mano de mi brazo con brusquedad y una de las sombras que habían alrededor lo empujó lejos de mí haciendo que cayera el suelo.

— ¿Qué problema hay con eso? Una persona maldita… nunca morirá tan fácilmente… ¡¿Verdad?!

Por un momento lo miré con desprecio, dejándolo en el piso entre la oscuridad. Me fui de inmediato. Sentía como me escurrían las lágrimas en mis mejillas y también empapando mi las personas que viven aquí me reconocen sólo como una mujer que lleva la tragedia en su existencia… pero no comprenden el dolor con el que tengo que cargar como para también tener que soportar sus murmuraciones. A pesar de que hace muy poco estaba desesperada por encontrar a alguien con vida, ahora sólo recuerdo lo odiosas y crueles que son las personas. Pensando estas cosas, fue como si mi conciencia fuese poco a poco perdiéndose en el odio que aún no podía sacar de mi pecho. Siento como si alguien se apoderara de mi y se alimentará de mis inseguridades, incluso las sombras que estaban a mi alrededor durante la fría noche se distorsionan de una forma que no había visto. Algunas veces me lo pregunté… ¿Tendrá que ver mucho mi estado psicológico y emocional con la reacción y el control de ellas? No podía estar segura de nada, pero cada vez que perdía el control de mis emociones cosas extrañas suceden y aunque las sombras me han protegido, no se como controlarlas.

Caminé por bastante tiempo alrededor de la villa buscando la forma de escapar, pero mientras avanzaba, me perdía aún más. A pesar de que vivía en una de las colinas más altas con una vista panorámica muy amplia, nunca antes había bajado hasta aquí y verlo desde las alturas es totalmente diferente a estar caminando en este lugar. Hay muchas más casas y están más separadas de lo que yo creía, así que es fácil quedar al descubierto. Intenté esconderme todo lo que pude, utilizando lo que encontraba a mi favor pero era inevitable, esos demonios me volvían a encontrar. Aunque las sombras me protegían de una forma involuntaria, me sentía tan inútil, tan cobarde e incompetente ya que ni siquiera sabía esconderme bien. Yo me sentía… como una idiota. Tambaleaba de un lado a otro con los párpados a medio cerrar, mi cuerpo se sentía pesado y tropezaba con todo lo que había en el suelo. Me decía a mi misma que ya no podía aguantar más. Mis esperanzas estaban pisoteadas, incluso creí haber conocido a un amigo.

Cuando estaba a punto de caer, un fuerte grito me despertó de golpe. Me dirigí con velocidad guiándome por los crueles sonidos de desesperación hacia un callejón no muy lejos de donde me encontraba. Al llegar había frente a mis ojos un demonio de color rojo y enormes dientes afilados, acorralando a una mujer y un niño.

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí?... ¿No íbamos a viajar en barco mamá?—el niño jalaba el vestido de su madre en busca de alguna respuesta.

—Lo sé hijo… pero creo que ya no podremos ir con los demás—acarició su cabeza y aclaró su garganta

—Eres poco inteligente mujer, deberías ser capaz de decirle a tu hijo que justo ahora...—el demonio sacó su larga lengua afilada y se relamió todo el rostro—Van a morir

—M-Mamá… ¿vamos a irnos al cielo?...—preguntó el pequeño escondiéndose detrás de su madre que se encontraba sujetando fuertemente una vara de madera que luego fue quebrada por un disparo asertivo del depredador.

—Sí hijo… iremos a un lugar mucho mejor… y nos encontraremos con tu padre…—Ella se aferró a su hijo con un cálido y último abrazo.

—Que lindas y patéticas palabras, no podía esperar menos de los humanos.

No pude evitar dar un grito involuntario para intentar detener algo que ya estaba perdido, ellos fueron disparados frente a mi. La sangre que escurría en el suelo junto con la explosión de sus rostros… sus cadáveres irreconocibles tirados como escombros… dos personas inocentes, muertas. Sentí como un aguijón atravesó mi pecho y caí de rodillas. Cubrí mi boca con ambas manos para detener las nauseas que recorrían mi garganta y vi en aquellos dos cadáveres reflejada la imagen de mis padres. Aunque no lo comprendía, mi noción de la realidad y del tiempo no reaccionaban dejándome llevar por completo ante lo que veía en ese instante. ¿Por qué están asesinando a todos los habitantes? ¡¿Qué es lo que están buscando?! No podía comprender tanta muerte en un lugar tan hermoso como Shirakawa. Ahora solamente, cada árbol, cada césped, las hermosas flores y tejados… todo se encuentra manchado de un color carmesí. Sin poder aguantar más, vomité sin pensarlo en el suelo y el olor a sangre llenaba hasta lo más profundo de mi nariz. A mi mente solo venían recuerdos de todas las muertes que habían ocurrido por mi culpa, haciendo que perdiera la conciencia poco a poco, dejando a mi vista solamente unos pasos acercándose lentamente hacia donde yo me encontraba desmayada.

* * *

 **Buenas tardes a todos! y muy tarde... quizás esta vez si me demore un poco en actualizar, la verdad lo lamento he estado de vacaciones y con algunos problemillas personales pero ahora si! y VAYA que si XD espero les guste este capi y gracias por todos sus comentarios, de verdad no saben cuanto me animan para continuar por el camino de la escritura, es inevitable desanimarme un poco a veces pero sus comentarios son un gran apoyo para mi. Se les quiere 3**


End file.
